


Daisies, and Your Hand to Hold

by riverfroggen



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Grima, F/F, alternate universe/canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverfroggen/pseuds/riverfroggen
Summary: AU, no Grima/Risen.Princess Lucina of Ylisse has a terrible problem, and half of it is that she doesn't even know what the problem is. After all, the possibility of her best friend getting married isn't strange or bad...right? Lucina/F!Morgan oneshot. Completely sappy Dumbass Lesbian Lucina fic.





	Daisies, and Your Hand to Hold

**Author's Note:**

> JESUS THIS GOT SO LONG. But it was worth it. I've wanted to write this particular fic for ages.
> 
> I did a basic proofread/spellcheck, however I hope you will excuse the minor typos I may have missed! 
> 
> I love Dumbass Idiot Doesn't Realize They're In Love as a trope, so I wrote some with Lucina. Enjoy!

Lucina, first princess of Ylisse, had a problem.

And herein lay another problem- because really, Lucina couldn't put her finger on what exactly was _bothering_ her about this whole situation. It was a very normal one after all, especially among nobility, and particularly among royalty.

Namely, it was the issue of marriage.

Lucina was in her twenty-second year. It was not her that the marriage concerned, nor was it even her younger sister Cynthia, who was two years her junior. Both their parents had iterated time and again that the laws of Ylisse stated only two specific things in terms of marriages in the royal family. The first was that the person who married into the throne's line be capable of assisting in leading the country- if they were a commoner lacking in education, allowances and clauses had been included requiring they receive the education and training necessary and undergo a probationary period working with civil services before they could be accepted.  
The second instance was that a biological heir be found- if not through the direct ruler, then through a sibling. Lucina preferred women almost exclusively in terms of romantic persuasion, but this still did not pose a problem. Cynthia was seeing the son of a close family friend- Gerome- and Lucina expected that eventually they would marry and have children. And regardless, she wasn't opposed to producing an heir herself once she was well into a married adulthood.

Moving on, however, the fact remained that marriage was not yet on Lucina's mind, or Cynthia's. Both were of age and it was expected they at least begin considering the idea before too many more years passed, but with their father and aunts all in good health and the country at peace, even the (sometimes crotchety) older member of the royal council were in no hurry.

No, the issue of marriage was being considered by Morgan, princess of Plegia.

Plegia and Ylisse had been enemies, before Morgan and Lucina's fathers had come to power. A war lasting a short two years, led by Chrom and Robin, had succeeded in overthrowing Robin's father Validar and putting him on the throne. It had been less than two years later that Robin married Morgan's mother Anna, shortly after Chrom married Sumia. The nations had been close allies since then, and thus Chrom and Robin's children had grown up close friends.

Lucina would usually argue that Morgan was in fact her _closest_ friend. They had not seen each other in person in two years and the summers that Morgan had spent in Ylisse in their younger days were long gone with the arrival of more and more royal duties for the both of them. However, they maintained a close and frequent correspondence via letters to each other. The magic of their day allowed for them to enchant visual or vocal messages into their letters as well, provided the right measures were taken, and that was done as well.

Lucina would often go to her friend Laurent for this purpose, as she had little talent for magic. But Morgan was as prodigious a sorcerer in many areas as her father, so each enchantment she sent Lucina was done herself.

Morgan, however, was nineteen now. By the legal and social standards of most nations, she had reached a marriageable age last year when she turned eighteen. And this hadn't set much on Lucina's mind until four months ago.

Morgan had, at that time, begun taking meetings with suitors.

... _suitors._

Lucina couldn't place why, but the word hung like a noxious cloud over her mind. Any time she thought about some man or woman calling on Morgan like that, she felt a little sick.

And this was the problem.

It was a perfectly normal practice for people of their station, after all. Thought arranged marriages were much less common now than before- and much less often forced- it was still common to allow political unions to be at least considered.

Just because Lucina and Cynthia had no interest in such a form of matrimony didn't mean Morgan should not.

Plegia's reputation was much better now than in the days when Validar was king, after all, but it had many unsteady relationships with foreign nations still. That Morgan would take suitors from such places was not only a normal thing, it was _wise_. It showed a willingness to improve ties with other royal families, and it opened a dialogue with nations that might not otherwise consider one.

But still, it roiled Lucina's stomach.

Maybe it was just the thought that Morgan- tiny, fey-like, bubbly Morgan- wasn't a child anymore. Lucina had never particularly considered her one, at least not in comparison to herself...they were only three years separated, after all. But with Lucina not even pursuing any romances now(she rarely ever had, actually) perhaps the thought of Morgan being married before her was strange?

No, that couldn't be it.

No, more likely it was that everyone else was reacting so strangely to it, Lucina decided. Nobody was bothered, per se, but...

There were the furrowed brows when it was brought up. And the sad smiles. And worst of all, the infuriating and confusing looks of _pity_ that Lucina kept finding herself on the receiving end of. What, were her friends and family starting to fear she'd end up a spinster queen? How insulting.

Lucina brought this exact thought up to her favorite sparring partner Kjelle one afternoon as spring was nearing its end, and Kjelle laughed at her.

It wasn't her derisive snort as it might normally be(and while it sounded derisive, Kjelle simply didn't have a big laugh. She was kinder than she let on.), but rather full voiced, knee slapping guffaw.

“You really think _that's_ why we feel sorry for you?” She chuckled with glee. She had dropped her practice spear without preamble and now Lucina found herself at a loss, but still a bit upset.

Kjelle was engaged, as it happened, to Severa- another friend of theirs. They had been like cats and dogs for years, but with lectures and coaxing from other parties concerned with how poorly the both of them communicated on an emotional level...well, a proper friendship had been struck up first, but now their wedding was set for midwinter.

And Severa was off to the side taking a break from her own stretches. She wasn't outright giggling or anything, but her shoulders were shaking and a fist was being held over her mouth. When Lucina shot a glare, she looked away in remorse but failed to suppress her laughter any further.

“I don't understand.” Lucina said in frustration when Kjelle finally got herself some semblance of control again.

“'Course you don't.” Kjelle smiled and rolled her eyes. “I hope you figure it out before it's too late, though, because _I'm_ not gonna be the one to spell it out for you. Sev?”

“I'm not telling her either.” Severa sniffed, “If she can't see it by now then there's no hope for her.”

Lucina felt a single splinter of anger at her friends. They didn't appear to be trying to demean her, not genuinely. But it was still so taxing to have people continue to react like this to her quandary.

They finished their spar and did some tactical exercises with Laurent when he arrived with Cynthia and Owain in tow, and Lucina went to bed no closer to an answer than she had awoken.

And that was troubling, because the next day she received a letter from Morgan detailing the first meeting with her most recent suitor.

His name was Joshua. He was from a desert country not unlike Plegia- Jehanna, on the continent of Magvel. It was to the west of their own continent and had established political ties outside its own nations only within the last half century.

Joshua was fun. That was what Morgan had started with- he liked games of chance and he had a sharp wit and a good sense of humor. He was good with a sword too and had done some traveling in his younger years. In disguise, to learn more about the world.

He was someone Morgan decided she would like to be friends with, at the very least, and she said she had enjoyed talking with him. _Maybe someday you can meet him too_ , she had ended with. Attached was a small vision spell that gave Lucina an inkling of Joshua's features. It was hard to get a solid read on a person's image with a letter spell, but he was handsome. Long red hair and a sly, crooked, but not underhanded grin.

Lucina balled her dominant hand into a fist and had to try very hard not to drive it through the dissipating image of Joshua's face in the air.

Morgan had sent plenty of letters about suitors before and Lucina hadn't felt so strongly about any of them. But while she had forged friendships with one or two of them (The names Elincia and Alm came to mind) none had left such a strong impression in her letters as Joshua had.

She _liked_ him. And not just on the level of a work friend. Unease welled up within Lucina's heart.

Something was wrong with her, and she needed to find out what..

She spent the next three days reading the letter over and over and deliberating about what to do next. Finally, she settled on asking someone for advice- specifically, her aunt Lissa.

Lissa was a somewhat flighty woman, bubbly and energetic even now as a grown woman. Lucina heard her whims had been whirlwind levels when she was young. But while she was certainly still a force to be reckoned with, Lissa had settled into a more mature and wise adulthood. She gave very sensible advice most of the time and would never belittle her, so Lucina usually defaulted to a tea time meeting when she needed help with something. There was also her aunt Emmeryn, but while she was a wonderful and wise woman, she had suffered a severe head trauma that left verbal communication a hard process for her at one point, so Lucina preferred to correspond by note when she could.

Right now, she needed to speak. And so she shared pleasantries with Lissa's wife Maribelle for her walk to Lissa's study at their family's estate, then settled in to wait until Lissa arrived a few minutes later.

She was not a tall or imposing woman. Lissa radiated kindness and warmth. Despite her high energy, there was a soothing effect about her that came- as she claimed- from her extensive experience as a healer during the war. Lucina thought it may have something to do with the raising of Brady and Owain as well. Her sons were different as night and day but both were headstrong on levels that could be matched only by their other mother. Chrom had said to Lucina more than once how amazed he was that within her family, Lissa was the peacekeeper.

In old portraits she had dainty dresses and pigtails, but now Lissa wore her wispy hair down, with a simple white healer's coat over finely tailored but simplistic and practical dress. She removed her work coat as she arrived and thanked the servant that had escorted her, then dismissed him and poured them tea from the waiting pot.

“It's wonderful to see you, Lucy.” Lissa opened with use of Lucina's childhood nickname. Not many still used it outside her sister, Owain and Morgan.

“Likewise, Aunt Lissa.” Lucina smiled and tugged off her riding gloves, finally. Her hair was a bit blown about from her trek, as she'd forgotten to tie it back, and with summer now on its way sweat and dust clung to her fine riding leathers. This far from bothered either of them as they took a moment to settle in with their tea and snacks.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence while they relaxed, Lissa set her cup down, refilled Lucina's, then folded her hands in front of her. Very businesslike- her eyes were sharp like a hawk's.

“So,” she said, “You said you wanted my help with something. Tell me what's wrong.”

And so Lucina squirmed and took another sip of her tea. Something very sweet, spiced and floral. Likely a blend made by Maribelle herself.

“I'm honestly not sure myself.” She admitted after a moment under her aunt's expectant gaze.

“I think you'll need to start by elaborating.” Lissa smiled wryly.

Lucina took a breath. She realized now that this was actually a bit strange and embarrassing, but there could be no backing out at this point.

“It's...about Morgan.” She started carefully. She thought about the letter concerning Joshua. It was folded in the pouch on her belt- she couldn't stop _reading_ it. Over and over until she was nearly sick with the frustration.

Lissa only nodded in response, sage and understanding. “Ah, of course.” She said, as if she had known all along. It was possible that she had.

Lucina frowned. “She's been seeing suitors, you know.”

Lissa sipped at her tea a bit. “Nothing wrong with that,” She commented lightly, “It's good for finding new political allies if nothing else, and she's a grown woman now. That you _don't_ see suitors is the stranger thing, dear.”

Lucina wilted a little. “Yes, I suppose.” She murmured.

Lissa smiled kindly. “I didn't mean to deride, Lucy, don't worry. Tell me though, why is that what you brought up first- is it what's bothering you?”

Lucina nodded. “Sort of, I suppose. I mean, yes. It is. But I can't seem to figure out _why_ , and nobody else I've spoken with seems to want to help me figure it out.”

“Is that so?”

“Kjelle _laughed_ at me.” Lucina pouted. Lissa let out a genuine laugh.

“Well, she finds this sort of thing more trouble than it's worth anyway. It was Severa that convinced her to have a proper wedding, if I recall.”

Lucina smiled a bit. “That's true. She lectured her about it, according to Kjelle. But she was smiling when she said it, so I really don't think she's truly bothered.”

“Back to the point, though.” Lissa replied, “You say that Morgan's suitors bother you, and you don't know why.”

“That's right.”

“You've known Morgan all your life, haven't you, Lucina?” Lissa asked.

“I don't remember it well,” Lucina offered, “But when Lady Anna was about to give birth mother and I went to Plegia so she could assist. So I've actually known her since she was born, yes.”

The look that ebbed onto her aunt's features was so soft and kind. “Yes, I remember that.” She said gently, “Anna was one of seven children, you see, but she had various slight complications during her pregnancy. Morgan was born almost a month early and they were unable to have any other children despite trying.”

Lucina frowned. “I hadn't remembered that.”

“It's not something any of us still fret much over. Morgan may be small but she's grown up happy and healthy despite her frailty when she was an infant.” Lissa admitted, “Still, you two are best friends even now, aren't you?”

Lucina smiled and nodded. “Yes, I would say so. Thought...”

Her smile faded. “I haven't been able to see her in person in some time. Perhaps that's part of what's troubling me.”

“You miss her.” Lissa confirmed.

“I...well, yes. Should I not?” Lucina fidgeted. There was a strange spark in her aunt's eye.

“I didn't mean it like that.” Lissa smiled, “It's normal to miss a loved one after a long time without seeing them. Maribelle attended a foreign summit a few years ago- I was a mess by the time she finally came back, and she was only gone a month.”

Lucina nodded, but felt compelled to say, “Maribelle is your wife, though.”

“Yes, she is.” Lissa said matter-of-factly- almost as if that was the whole point of the statement. Lucina didn't understand.

“Anyway, I...I don't know where I was headed with this.” Lucina stumbled.

Lissa slid the platter of almond cookies at her niece. “Well, we'll figure it out regardless. Don't you worry. The last time _any_ of us saw Morgan was at Owain's eighteenth, wasn't it? She and her retainers came to see him...that Noire girl is a bit smitten with him, as I recall.”

Lucina laughed a little. Noire was the other of Morgan's retainers. She was a lovely girl, but shy and mousy. And Lissa was completely right about her, according to Morgan and Nah.

“So I've heard. But you're right. The festivities had everyone so busy we rarely got a moment for just ourselves.”

Lissa raised a brow. Lucina paused.

“...What's wrong?” She asked, “Did I say something strange...?”

“I should think you would enjoy spending time with all of your friends.” Lissa offered, “and the celebration was for Owain's sake anyway, so why would you need Morgan to yourself?”

Lucina felt her face heat slightly. “I didn't...mean it in that sort of way.”

_...What sort of way?_

The question left her mind as soon as it entered. Lucina shooed it away forcefully. She knew exactly what her aunt had been implying _that_ time. Slow on the pickup though she was, the Ylissean princess wasn't entirely daft.

But Lissa took pity and didn't push it. “I like the pin you've got there.” She said to divert the awkward air before it could settle.

Lucina blinked at the sudden comment and looked down. Ah, yes, the ceramic daisy. It had been a birthday gift from Cynthia when Lucina had turned fifteen and was still a favorite. She wasn't much for accessories, but...

“They're my favorite flower.” Lucina said, “There's practically a _field_ of them in the garden grounds at home.”

“Yes, I know.” Lissa smiled, “Chrom and I would read there with Emm when we were young. But I do recall you've always been particularly fond of daisies as well. Why is that?”

Lucina kept her hand on her pin. “Oh, I'm not sure. I've liked them since I was small...Morgan and I actually used to spend a lot of time with them, now that I think about it. I taught her to make chains and crowns.”

Those were cherished memories. Morgan had always been very attached to Lucina when they were children, following her from place to place like a duckling that had imprinted on her. Lucina had never minded. Morgan was a handful at times, but never in a bad way, and when she was young it felt nice to have someone hanging on her every word the way Morgan did. So she'd allowed her special attention from time to time...perhaps that was how their bond had become so strong.

Lissa had a knowing smile on her face. “I think I remember that too, actually. Morgan was always very enamored with you.”

“Enamored?” Lucina laughed a little, “I don't know about that. She's bubbly, but she's quite independent.”

“Now, perhaps, yes.” Lissa pushed, “But you would remember better than anyone how she used to go one about you, wouldn't you? 'When I grow up I'll marry Lucina,' didn't she used to insist that quite often?”

...Ah.

Lucina hadn't forgotten that, but she hadn't really considered it in a long time either. As it was though, Morgan _did_ go through a time when she would say things like that repeatedly. But...

“She was a little girl with a crush.” Lucina coughed, “She's outgrown it by now. I haven't heard her say anything like that in...well, in years. Not since...she may have been ten or twelve? I don't know.”

Something strange was settling on her stomach. She hadn't thought about that in so long...but Morgan really had been very infatuated with her once upon a time, hadn't she?

Lucina had really never been troubled by it, so when it faded away she didn't feel troubled either. They had been young, and children don't always have a clear understanding of romantic love. Lucina had always assumed that Morgan had a schoolgirl crush at the most that had faded when she began to really understand what that sort of thing meant.

“Outgrown it...” Lissa had a strange look on her face.

“I suppose she has in a way, yes.”

Lucina nodded.

“But...” Lissa continued, “Lucina, this will sound strange, but...even if Morgan has outgrown it, have you ever done the same?”

“What, Morgan's crush?” Lucina blurted in confusion, “I don't know what you mean, Aunt Lissa.”

Lissa had to stifle a laugh, and she shook her head fondly. “I mean exactly that, Lucina. Morgan was ever so attached to you, but...well, you've always just sort of taken things as they come, so...maybe you never really thought about this. But could it be you actually enjoyed that?”

Lucina's confusion grew, but there was something beyond it, a vague understanding that she hadn't quite yet reached. “Enjoyed it?” she asked, gripping her pin tightly.

“Yes.” Lissa continued, “You know, not just the attention, but the thought of Morgan having a crush on you.”

“You mean, that-”

Lucina froze mid sentence as Lissa's implication finally registered.

She meant to say, what she meant to imply...

Lucina felt her features freeze as she finally considered that notion after years and years.

If Morgan really did have feelings for her back then or not...could the perception have made her happy?

Her stomach fluttered. If Morgan paid that kind of attention to her now, what would she do?  
 _Faint, probably,_ was the impolite comment her mind made to her, and Lucina finally ran straight into the solid wall that many call an epiphany. Her ears were left ringing from the impact and she swallowed dryly.

“Lucina?” Lissa looked worried now, “I didn't mean to upset you or anything. Are you okay?”

“I...I have to go.” was the breathless reply Lissa was given. And Lucina practically bolted out of the estate and back to her quarters at home.

Her mind was a whirling blank until the moment she collapsed, fully dressed, onto her bed. And then all she could see was an image of Morgan burned into her mind.

It was a memory of a much smaller Morgan. Her face was lit and scrunched in a gleeful smile. Lucina was aware somewhere that she was recalling herself dropping flowers- _daisies_ \- over the smaller girls head and...treasuring the sound of her laughter.

How had she never _realized_?

She knew why. It was because she was an idiot, of course. But also, it had happened so early on and so gradually and so naturally that by now, loving Morgan was as much a reflex as breathing was.

Loving Morgan. _Loving_ her. Being in love with her.

Lucina buried her face in the coverlet.

“Naga above, I truly am a fool.” She whispered to the air.

She was never aware that she fell asleep. As she came to again an hour or so later, she was vaguely disoriented. She hadn't dreamed, but as her senses returned she remembered immediately where she was and what had happened.

But where Lucina had been distressed before, a sense of resigned peace and, she supposed, happiness engulfed her now. Because now she knew what the problem had been all these months.

She was just _jealous_.

Honestly, she felt a bit silly, but then she had never had any reason to be jealous over Morgan before. So of course she hadn't realized what was happening. Morgan had never pursued any romances, so Lucina had never felt compelled to compete with anyone, and...well, none of what little _she_ had pursued had been deep or long lived. And now she knew where that sense of discontent and wrongness in every instance before had come from. Nobody else was Morgan, after all. Nobody could be.

So now she had a choice. She could let this lie and pass like a ship in the night(no, never) or she could do something about it.

She was still in her riding clothes. She got up and changed, then sat in her study and went over some paperwork while she thought about the best course of action.

It came to her more easily than the realization of her feelings had, and much faster. It was still well before supper that she called on her parents to ask for their advice.

“Lucina.” Sumia was pleasantly surprised as she closed the book she'd been reading, “I didn't expect to see you before dinner, but I'm glad.”

Chrom scratched at his light beard from his place next to his wife. “As am I. Cynthia came by earlier. She said you breezed right past her when you returned from Lissa's without even a glance, so I was worried.”

Lucina flushed in shame. She hadn't even noticed she'd passed anyone on her way through the halls. “Oh dear, I didn't see her.” She admitted, “I...”

She shuffled. “May I sit? I'm alright, I think, but I do need some advice.”

Chrom motioned to an easychair set catty corner from the sofa he and Sumia were sharing. “You know we're here to help you with anything we can.”

Lucina sank into the chair with a grateful smile. “I think...” She started, “Well, now that I _am_ thinking, you probably won't be very surprised by what I'm about to bring up.”

Chrom and Sumia exchanged a look with each other, then turned in unison to question their daughter silently.

“I've...made a realization of sorts. And I believe I may be rather late to the party on this front.”

She wrung her hands, and began with the daisies.

 

 

Morgan, princess of Plegia, was waiting to start yet another meeting.

When she had told her parents that she would allow herself to see suitors, she hadn't expected such an influx as she received. She had always been very active in the political sphere, from the very beginning of her education in such matters. She'd attended meetings, councils and even summits with her father and one business work with her mother. She was an only child- and one with an entire country as her responsibility. At least someday it would be.

Morgan was a bubbly, sunny girl, but she was also sharp as a tack and took her position very seriously. Plegia had a sordid history to redeem itself of and she wanted to help it do so.

She supposed as she sat in the palace garden- much more tropical and like an oasis than the Ylissean one of her childhood summers- that it was her driven and genuine attitude towards her work that had left a good enough impression on other nations for them to be sending their young lords and ladies after her like this.

It sounded a touch silly when she put it like that, though. She smiled wryly as she thought of her new friends Alm and Joshua and how they'd tease her for wording it in such a way.

It was strange to think she may well end up engaged to one of the many people she had been speaking with, if she was honest. She had never until the last year or so considered a political marriage a possibility for herself, but...

Regardless of anything that happened from then out, Morgan was relieved that at least if she didn't marry any of these suitors, meeting with them had helped forged positive ties with their homelands. Her friendship with Joshua had struck up so well that he said he'd be putting word in with his friends in the other Magvel nations to consider trade agreements. She had been tempted to hug him, but that would be unprofessional. And while they were already becoming good friends, it was still mostly a work friendship.

She tugged at a wave of her black bangs. Aside from her facial structure and the darker tone of her skin(Plegian like her father's) she didn't take after either of her parents very strongly. She had Anna's eyes and nose and smile, Robin's ears and natural grace and wit. But beyond that, she was told often that she quite resembled her father's late mother. She liked that, and wished she could have known her- but she had passed from illness when her father was only fourteen.

Today's meeting was with someone who had not made contact until recently. Things had been very busy recently and they hadn't been greatly forthcoming about their identity beyond “Ylissean” so Morgan couldn't even remember if it was a man or woman. But her parents seemed to know enough to trust them, and so Morgan was going through with an introductory meeting.

The garden was a safe space of sorts for her- she felt at ease around plants and the very modern running water ducts provided a lovely ambient noise. Those had been installed in the last half decade, with a family bathing and wash room in the residential wing and one in the guest and servant's wings each. Running water within buildings was still a very “new fangled” thing as her dear uncle Henry would put it. Even Ylisse only had about the same accommodations for it as Plegia did now, and water was much easier to come by there.

She poked at the coconut cookies on her place and inhaled the scent of her coffee- she preferred it to tea by a mile. This sitting area was like a second study for her lately...

She blinked. Nah was standing in the entryway to the sitting area. Ah, her meeting must be here.

“Hi, Nah.” She said.

Nah was smiling broadly. That was strange- she looked pleased as punch, actually. She wasn't very expressive with her face ordinarily.

“Nah?”

The announcement was almost blurted, but her retainer managed to keep it barely professional. “Presenting the lady Lucina of Ylisse, ma'am.”

“Uh...what?” Morgan said dumbly. Wasn't she supposed to be having a meeting with a new suitor?

Noire nearly skittered in with Lucina striding behind her, standing tall. She hadn't changed much from their last meeting, though she...appeared to be dressed to the nines in her best riding clothes. Her hair was even gathered into a bun at the base of her neck and she had a loose looking parcel under one arm. Noire and Lucina exchanged a goodbye and a smile, then Nah and Noire cleared out with such speed that Morgan was left even more confused than before.

Still, it was wonderful to see her. So Morgan said so.

“It's been too long, Lucina.” She remarked.

Lucina's smile was gentle in reply.

Morgan looked...a little different. She wasn't any taller and her hair was the same length it had always been, a little wavy and coming a little past her chin.

Her features had grown more mature, though. She still had that pixie look and size about her, but there could no longer be any questioning whether Lucina was looking at an adult or not- and she never would have anyway, especially with the poised way Morgan sat.

Traditional Plegian attire was very different from Ylissean, but just as beautiful, and it suited Morgan very well, Lucina realized. She was wearing something that the older girl recalled was referred to as a _gagra choli_. If Lucina remembered right, a head covering was often worn with these garments as well, but Morgan didn't have one on. Lucina had no idea if they were optional or meant to be worn or anything like that. Regardless, the embroidered skirt and the simple top were well made, clean and neat.

She was beautiful. Lucina almost felt silly wearing just riding leathers. They were new, embroidered and well tailored, but even so...

Before she had decided to do this, Lucina didnt' think she would ever have felt so small in her friend's presence. But Morgan's aura took up half the world now, she was sure.

“It really has.” she managed. Her thoughts had occupied only a beat of silence. Morgan motioned for her to sit.

“I'm supposed to be having a meeting with a suitor.” She supplied, “But I have some time, I think. We can catch up first.”

Lucina smiled very wryly. She had requested when corresponding with Robin and Anna that no one reveal her intentions to Morgan, but she hadn't realized her identity was being kept a secret as well. She could work with this, though.

“I'd like that.- it's part of why I came to see you.” She said, and it wasn't a lie. She held up her parcel.

“I brought you something.”

Morgan blinked. “It's not my birthday.” She said in confusion. Lucina wanted to laugh, but she did remember that 'just because' gifts weren't always a thing even with couples in Plegia. That Morgan was a bit bemused was to be expected.

Instead of explaining, Lucina laid the parcel down on an empty space on the table and unwrapped it. Inside rested a great many daisies that Laurent had put a preservative spell on for her before she left.

Morgan gasped softly, and Lucina smiled, glad to see her reacting well.

“Oh, these are wonderful, Lucy.” Morgan touched one gingerly, “I haven't seen one since the last time I spent the summer in Ylisse...last time I was there I spent the whole time at Maribelle and Lissa's home, and they didn't have any in their garden...lovely hydrangeas, but...”

“We haven't made any crowns since back then either.” Lucina supplied, “I thought it would be nice to weave some while we talk.”

A faraway look crossed Morgan's face. It was a little sad, but there was warmth there too.

“That sounds nice.” The smaller woman replied, “let's sit over on the bench, though. This is hardly an ideal spot to be doing that.”

Morgan led them just a few paces away to a bench by one of the water ducts. The noise was pleasant and the smell of the native flowers overpowered that of the daisies effortlessly. It was a different feel from sitting barefoot in the grass in the garden at home when they were children.

But this was a different time and a different occasion, Lucina told herself. So perhaps that was only appropriate.

They exchanged pleasantries for a bit and Lucina corrected Morgan's motions here and there. While she hadn't done this specifically with daisies or with Morgan in nearly eight years, she had made flower crowns with Cynthia and other friends idly while chatting at other times. She was less out of practice than the girl beside her.

It was only a short while later that Lucina was nearly finished with hers. Morgan had made ample progress, but she was fumbling a little. _It really has been too long,_ Lucina thought wistfully. Morgan's hands were graceful and soft compared to the chubby, callused ones from her childhood.

“Once upon a time, you know,” Lucina began, “We did this quite often.”

“We did.” Morgan nodded, “Plegian summers are scalding and dry, as you no doubt have discovered on your way here. Since I was such a frail little thing when I was young, my parents started sending me to Ylisse for the hotter months. It was easier on my constitution.”

Morgan slipped in her weaving. Lucina put hers down and corrected her hands. Oh, they were warm. Lucina hoped hers weren't sweaty as she pulled them away again.

“I remember. The first summer or two I had to piggyback you places sometimes because you were too winded to go far on your own. Sometimes Gerome or Inigo would as well.”

Morgan was about to speak, but Lucina scrunched her nose at the smaller woman. “As I recall, I let Owain carry you once but he dropped you. You scraped your knee and cried for ages.”

“You were livid.” Morgan blurted with a laugh.

“I really was.” Lucina admitted, not even a little ashamed. “I never let him carry you again.”

She was sure her eyes twinkled when she added, “I may have been rougher than necessary during our next spar.”

This brought a giggle bursting out of Morgan's mouth. Lucina felt triumphant. She'd seemed a touch distracted this entire time, but now she was growing more present of mind.

“He told me about that, actually. He said you _whooped_ him and it was _all my fault_. I almost cried again until he explained he was only joking and that he was sorry for dropping me.”

Lucina laughed. “Owain's a good man.” She said, “He's not changed much from back then. He asked after Noire's health, by the way. I let her know.”

The smile they shared then had a bit of conspiracy.

“Wedding bells in their future.” Morgan said, “I'm certain.”

Lucina had finished her daisy crown. A soft feeling of fluttering nerves engulfed her as she picked it up and placed it gently upon Morgan's head.

As she did so, she remarked softly, “There was a time when you said _you_ were going to marry _me_.”

Morgan looked quite suddenly stricken. Lucina worried she had been too forward. The Plegian noble swallowed visibly. One hand gripped her unfinished daisy crown tightly, while the other touched the one Lucina placed upon her head gingerly. Almost with reverence.

“I...” she shuddered a breath, “I did say that quite often for a while, I suppose...why...why are you bringing that up?”

Lucina leaned in just slightly. “Morgan,” she said gently, “Morgan, do you not realize why I'm here?”

Morgan looked nervous, but completely lost. “I...well, no.”

Lucina shook her head and said just as gently, “Haven't you begun to wonder where that suitor you're supposed to be meeting is?”

Lucina had never found herself envisioning a heart leaping from another person's chest and dancing away from them, but the look on Morgan's face and the jolt as she came to the intended realization gave just that impression.

She was quiet for a long moment. Then she drew in a long breath.

A soft “oh,” escaped her mouth. Unconscious.

But then her eyes began to glisten with unshed tears and she choked out much more emotionally, “ _Oh._ ”

Lucina felt her heart melting. Morgan's hands were shaking as they came over her mouth.

“ _Lucina_ ,” she choked helplessly, “Lucina you can't be...you can't be _serious_.”

“Of course I am.” Lucina said, struggling to stay composed, “You've been taking suitors anyway, you know. You sent me a letter about one just recently.”

“I kn-know that!” Morgan stammered, “But I never thought- I mean, I- but why _you_?”

It wasn't an angry incredulity. Morgan was blatantly emotional in a positive way, if outright shocked. Now that she knew to pay attention, Lucina could see that. Her smile grew.

“Does this mean you won't marry me?” She asked. Her tone was teasing.

“Th-that...that's not what I said _at all_!” Morgan blurted immediately. Her shoulders hunched and she drew in on herself even further just after. Lucina could swear there was steam rising from her head. And her own heart was racing faster than any spar had ever made it run. But she had already come this far. She had crossed a border and then most of Plegia- in summer- to do this. She wouldn't back down now.

So she got up and knelt in front of Morgan. This might have been a bit...cheesy, but this was what she wanted to do.

“Morgan, princess and heir to the throne of Plegia.” She began, formally.

“ _Lucy._ ” Morgan choked. Tears were streaming down her face now.

“Morgan.” Lucina repeated, “Morgan, I want you to know right now that I have every intention of making you my wife.”

“Lucina-”

“And that I love you.” Lucina interrupted fervently, “With every ounce of myself.”

Then she smiled in a way that was much sillier than it should have been and joked, “So don't you go talking to me about that Joshua fellow like that any more.”

A gasping laugh escaped Morgan and Lucina hardly had a moment to prepare herself before the other girl was diving into her arms, head burying into the crook of her neck and sobbing her name repeatedly.

Lucina held her tightly and kissed the top of her head firmly. “Can I assume this is a yes?” She asked- she knew it was, but a verbal confirmation couldn't hurt.

Morgan raised her head. “Lucy,” she breathed, “I've never been anyone but yours.”

And she kissed her. It was rough and desperate and full of love, and Lucina didn't have to hesitate before returning it.

With a little awkward repositioning, the Ylissean managed to move them back onto the bench with Morgan nestled in her lap, still clinging to her desperately.

She touched their foreheads together. “Everyone but me knew.” She admitted lamely, “I was completely blinded by myself, and I'm sorry it's taken me so long.”

Morgan shook her head and laughed a watery laugh. For a while they simply sat and held onto each other. For a while they didn't need words.

They would have to call fro Nah and Noire eventually, but a few minutes to themselves in the garden after so long was something they both had earned.

Even if, from here out, they could have all the time they could possibly want.

 


End file.
